Various types of rotational devices for bed ridden patients are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a patient rotation device to turn a bed ridden patient onto the patient's side to properly position the patient for cleaning, medical procedures, and patient comfort by providing a leverage bar member partially covered by a padded housing that is disposed underneath a patient's back, at least two cross-bar members to brace and to support the leverage bar member, and a motorized winch mechanism with opposing cables, each having hook thereon, one of which is attached to an upper one of the cross-bar members and the other of which is attached to an underside of a bed frame to move and rotate the leverage bar member.